


confessions two teenagers online

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, chat log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	confessions two teenagers online

hi, dave!

i'm john!

oh cool

youre jades friend right

uh duh!

do you like any movies?!

* * *

days later...

dude

youre taste in movies suck

dude! you suck!

compaired to you?

i dont think so

* * *

weeks later...

you are such dick!

you are what you eat

my fucking god

you are amazing

man

back at you

* * *

years later...

i love you.

love you to man

no... i mean i love you

dave?

dave, are you there?

come on... don't freak out on me.

ive loved you for years

...really?

yeah i

im in love with you


End file.
